


MetalliBABY

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not serious in the slightest, Please don't take this serious I don't even remember why I wrote this, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Gabriel turns Metallicar human. Hi-jinks ensue. Implied smut. Written with my Gabriel/Cas





	MetalliBABY

Dean reclined in his baby, ready to relax and sleep the night away since all he's done for the past two days was drive. What he was not expecting was a visit from an angel. "Hey, Dean-o!" Gabriel piped up, appearing in the passenger seat.

Dean jerked up and nearly punched him. When he saw who it was, he retracted his fist. "What do you want?" He growled.

"To come see my favorite hunter of course!" Gabriel grinned and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you really want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you." his smiled got impossibly wider.

Dean snorted. "Seriously, Gabriel. Just tell me."

Gabriel's smile vanished as he huffed. "Fine. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Go have fun somewhere else!" Dean snapped.

"Alright. Fine." he snapped his fingers and disappeared. But not before turning Dean's baby into a man. Dean screamed when he suddenly found himself on the ground with a man. A handsome man, but a man.

"Hi, Dean." The man said, looking at Dean. "This is a bit… awkward."

Dean gaped at him. "Baby?" He whispered while looking at him in confusion.

Baby gave him a brilliant smile. "The one and only!"

Dean gaped at him a bit longer. "But… How?!"

"I think you upset Gabriel." He said as if it were obvious.

Dean rolled his eyes. "That dick woke me up when I was just going to sleep!"

Baby beamed. "Still though. He doesn't like being yelled at."

Dean sighed heavily. "Fine. How do I fix you?" He eyed his once car.

Baby frowned a bit. "You want to fix me? I guess you can find Balthazaar. He'd know if Gabriel doesn't show up."

Dean huffed. "I didn't mean it like that." He growled. "I just… You were my car! And now you're not! I can't ride in you-"

Baby got a mischievous look on his face. "I mean, you could-"

Dean gaped before laughing and hugging Baby. "That's my baby!" He laughed.

Baby laughed. "Exactly. We should go…"

"Go…?"

"Back to the motel, silly!" Baby said, tugging at Dean's shirt.

"Yeah, but how?"

"I'll carry you!"

Dean blushed darkly. "Uh… I'm not sure you can do that." He mumbled.

"Pft course I can! I'm your car. Just jump on my back!" Baby grinned.

"Uh… That's not what I-"

Baby flung Dean on his back. "Let's go!" Dean gave a yell of surprise before clutching onto Baby's back for dear life.

Baby made it back to the motel without breaking a sweat or growing tired. He flung Dean onto his bed. "There. Not so bad?"

Dean stared at him in pure disbelief. "That was…" He grinned, eyes wide like a little excited boy's. "Awesome!" He laughed before tugging Baby on top of him and hugging him as he laughed.

Baby smiled at Dean. "I'm glad you liked it." he said, pressing his forehead to Dean's.

Dean smiled and coughed slightly. "Um…" He mumbled. Baby looked at him with sad eyes before climbing off and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What?" Dean frowned. "What did I do?"

Baby gave him a tired smile. "I know you like personal space."

"Not with you! You're my Baby!"

Baby smiled and climbed on top. "Of course I am. Always will be!"

Dean laughed and hugged Baby close to him. "Good." Baby nestled close to Dean, taking in his warmth. Dean hummed and tangled his fingers into Baby's thick curly black locks. Baby kissed Dean's cheek. Dean blushed before kissing Baby's cheek in return shyly. Baby kissed around Dean's face before reaching his lips and pressing into them. Dean made a sound of surprise before sinking into the kiss.

Just then, there was a flutter of wings. Castiel had returned to the motel only to get a glimpse of Dean and… Who was this? "Dean?" Castiel asked curiously, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Dean broke the kiss before smiling brightly at the angel. "Cas!" He beamed.

"Dean… who is this?" he asked, pointing to the man on top of Dean.

"It's my Baby!" Dean grinned.

Castiel almost choked. "Your… What?"

"My Metallicar! My baby! My Metallibaby!" Dean grin grew bigger.

"I see…" Castiel grumbled.

Baby laughed. "Seems like Castiel is jealous!"

Dean frowned. "Why?"

"You can tell, Dean!" Baby giggled as Castiel's cheek's flushed. "See! His face is red! He's blushing."

Castiel growled. "You're just a car. Dean deserves something… Living."

Baby chuckled. "At least he enjoys riding me. I don't think he's ever ridden in you." Baby snorted. Castiel flushed harder.

Dean flushed darkly. "Um, Baby-"

"What?" he asked innocently. "You do…"

"Not the point-"

"Then what is it?" Baby asked, smirking.

"The point is-"

Baby stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh, are you in love with Castiel?!"

"I-" Dean spluttered.

"As you would say. Dean, spit it out." Castiel finally said from where he stood.

"I would if you two would just shut up and listen!" Dean snapped before releasing a breath. Both Baby and Castiel shut up and listened. "I love Baby because Baby is my car. I love Cas because Cas is my angel. Got it?" He snapped.

Castiel tilted his head. "Dean…" he sat down next to him and Baby. "I didn't know you loved me…"

Dean paused before flushing and coughing. "Yeah, whatever."

Baby bit Dean's ear. "Kiss him."

Dean yelped before glaring at Baby. "Fine." He growled before kissing Cas softly. Castiel moaned and soon, while the two of them were kissing, Baby was kissing the back of Dean's neck. Dean moaned within the kiss and thrusted against Baby while he deepened the kiss with Cas. Baby thrust up against Dean and Castiel started to climb onto Dean, desperate for more. Dean gave a soft moan, deepening the kiss, eventually leading to the throws of passion. Castiel and Baby took turns kissing his face and anything they could reach.

~MetalliBABY~

In the morning, Dean woke up blearily with Baby on his left side and Cas on his right. Castiel and Baby both kissed his shoulders. "Morning, Dean." Baby whispered.

Dean smiled. "Morning, Baby." He murmured, kissing him sweetly. Castiel nipped his shoulder, wanting attention as well. Dean turned to Castiel and kissed him softly. "Morning, Cas."

"Good morning, Dean." He hummed happily, bruises littering his once clean body.

"How are you this morning?" He purred.

"Sore." He mumbled into a pillow. Baby chuckled at that.

"Are you sore too?" Dean turned to Baby.

Baby beamed proudly. "Not really. I feel great. But I wasn't the one getting the most of it." He said winking at Dean and Castiel. Castiel groaned again and rolled over on his over side, revealing more bruises. "Hell, Cas. You look terrible." Baby commented, poking Castiel's back. Castiel grumbled something inaudible.

"Hey, leave him be." Dean chided gently before kissing each of Cas's bruises. Castiel flinched and hissed at some of them, having been caused by teeth, and others, he melted into. Baby just rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his other side, facing the wall.

There was a sudden pop! Gabriel was in their room. "I leave you three alone for a night and this happens." he said snorting.

Baby's eyes had a familiar look. "Could've sat in." he said shrugging.

Gabriel laughed. "I don't think I'd want to, looking at Castiel."

Dean scoffed. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to change your car back..." He told Dean, eyeing Baby. "But I'm not too sure I want to."

"Why?!"

"You're obviously having a lot of fun here."

"Mhm."

"Then I'm not going to." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean groaned. "I need a car! I can't just snap my fingers and magically be somewhere else like you!"

Gabriel shrugged. "Oh well."

"You're a dick!"

"You want it!"

"I do not!"

Baby poked Dean. "Hey, he wouldn't be a bad addition." Gabriel howled with laughter.

"No!" Dean nearly shrieked.

Baby pouted. "I knew I'd like this car." Gabriel said, doubling over in laughter.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

"Okay, Gabriel, change me back."

"But, Baby-"

Baby shook his head. "You need a car anyway."

"But I also want you-"

"-No."

Dean flinched. "Why?"

Baby smiled only a bit. "You've got Castiel."

Dean blinked. "But I want both of you."

Baby bit his lip. "You sure?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'll just need a new car, which Gabriel can give me." He grinned at the angel.

Gabriel snorted. He snapped his fingers and a 1967 impala sat in the motel parking lot. "Happy?" he asked pouting.

"Very much so." Dean grinned. "And if you're good, then we can do a foursome."

Baby's eyes went wide with wonder. "I didn't think you wanted him to."

"Well... since he's allowing me to keep you."

~MetalliBABY~

Dean awoke again, tangled in a mass of sweaty flesh. Cas was on top of him, Baby on his right side, and Gabriel on his left. "Wow." He breathed.

"Holy hell." Gabriel commented.

"What just happened?" Baby's voice came from the pillow his face was stuffed in.

"Heaven." Dean cooed.

"I'm up for round three." Came Castiel's voice suddenly.

"Round three?" Dean asked.

"Of having all of us together?" Baby asked.

"Mhm."

"Can we?" Gabriel asked, nibbling a shoulder.

"Sure." Dean grinned. "I'm good."

Castiel slid off Dean. Gabriel quickly took his place and nipped here and there, leaving hickies. Dean moaned softly and kissed Castiel deeply. Gabriel whined for Dean as Baby kissed down Castiel's spine. Dean turned and kissed Gabriel deeply. Gabriel made it deeper, using everything he could to gain access to his mouth.

~MetalliBABY~

A few hours later, they were even closer together. "Okay, that was even better." Dean grinned.

"I didn't even think that was possible."

"Well it just kind of happened." Dean laughed. Castiel was speechless laying on the other side of Dean, mouth agape and eyes wide. Dean kissed Castiel softly. "Cat got your tongue, angel?"

"I think I might've died again." Castiel murmured.

"And gone to Heaven?" Dean winked.

"Better than that." he muttered, still staring at nothing.

Dean grinned before looking at Gabriel and Baby. "You guys?"

Gabriel kissed him. "Amazing."

Baby beamed. "Even better a third time."

Dean winked. "Third time's the charm."

"Okay. I think I'm pooped." Gabriel commented.

"Yeah, I'm done." Baby murmured.

"I'm done." Dean nodded. "Cas?"

"I don't even know, Dean." Castiel mumbled.

Dean laughed before kissing him softly. "I don't blame you."

"We just went three times in a row, he should be tired. Not you, Gabe." Baby snorted.

"Let's just say, I'm good at multiple rounds." Dean chuckled.

"I'll be rested up here in a minute." Gabriel piped up which earned a glare from Baby and Castiel.

Dean laughed. "We can wait." Gabriel gave a loud and disappointed sigh. "We need more basis for this relationship than just sex." He pointed out.

"So does this mean we're all together then?" Baby asked.

"Sounds good to me." Dean murmured.

"I like the idea." Gabriel and Castiel both said.

"Then we're all agreed then?" Dean asked. They all snuggled close to Dean and nodded and whispered their declarations of agreement.


End file.
